Truth or Dare- Divergent Style
by ILoveTobiasEaton28
Summary: All the Divergent characters get together for a game of Truth or Dare. Secrets are revealed! (Will and Al are still alive, and it is like there is no war)
1. Chapter 1

*POV OF TRIS*

I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at Tobias. His perfect face lay there with a calm and relaxed expression. I quickly gave him a kiss and got up to get ready. I hopped in the shower, to be joined by my boyfriend. "Hey babe..." he said sleepily. "Hey," I say putting my arms around his waist. He hugs me tightly, our naked bodies pressing against each other and he kisses me. I gladly kiss back and we make a mini makeout session, only to be stopped by a voice. "Tris!" it calls. I break away from Four's lips and he looks at me disappointedly. "Hello?" she calls out. I realize it's Christina. I quickly hop out and wrap a towel around myself. "What the hell Chris! How'd you get in?" I ask. "Spare key." she replies holding up the spare key to Tobias's apartment. "What if we were..." I drift off realizing what I was about to say. She giggled. "What if you were doing it?" she said comedically. I blush and luckily she drops the topic. "Where is ol' Four anyway?" she says. I point in the bathroom, "He's taking a shower." she looks at me in my towel and giggles again, "You were too?" she says. I blush and look at my toes. "Anyway, I came to steal you from Four." I look at her questioningly. "Truth or dare at Zeke's tonight, duh!" I shake my head, "I think I'll pass, it's date night for To-" I stop myself, then recover, "Four and I!" I say. He smirks, "Don't worry hun." she replies. She sounds as if she is going to say more, but she doesn't so I just look at her hoping she will feel pity for me. "Now, we have to go shopping for the party, so chop chop put some clothes on Trissy." I roll my eyes, "Um.. I have to work tonight at the tattoo parlour. Tori needs me!" she just laughs. "Tori's coming too." I sigh and walk towards the bathroom, "Let me tell him I'm going." I say, sounding bummed out. "Just make it quick!" she calls as I close the bathroom door behind me.

Tobias is still in the shower and lightens up when he see's me take off my towel. As soon as I walk in the shower he pulls me in for a long kiss. I break away, "Christina is here to take me shopping... and we both know I can't get out of that. Apparently we're playing truth or dare at Zeke's tonight." He looks at me and sighs, "It's date night Tris.." he says sadly. "I know," I brush my finger on his cheek. "Every night I spend with you is date night Tobias." he bends down and gives me a long kiss. I go on my tiptoes to kiss back and tangle my fingers in his hair. We do this for a couple minutes until Christina yells, "What are you guys doing in there?" Four ignores her but I break away blushing. He kisses my neck and I exit the shower. "You look so cute when you blush." he says. I quickly pull on some jeans and one of Four's t-shirts. He smirks at me as I leave, "You have your own shirts you know." he says playfully. I give him a quick glance and flash him a smile on my way out.


	2. Chapter 2

*POV OF TRIS*

Christina and I walk back to Tobias's apartment with three bags full of clothes. She bursts in without knocking, which makes me kind of laugh. Tobias is on the phone. He looks up and sees us, "Gotta go Zeke. Seeya tonight!" he hangs up and looks up at me in my new clothes. It is a bit too revealing for me, but obviously not for Tobias. He starts walking towards me with the look in his eye he gets when I take off my clothes or right before he kisses me. Christina seems to recognize it too, and she laughs and backs out of our apartment. "I'm gonna go find Will. See you tonight guys. As she closes the door Tobias grabs me and hold me close. "I'm so lucky to have you Tris." he says, "I love you." I reach up and kiss him and he kisses back brushing his hands at my waist. I grab his hands and look at him, "Not now Tobias. Not yet." I say he looks at me with his irresistible puppy eyes and I push him onto the bed and jump on top of him. We makeout for a while, until it's time to leave. He gets upset again, "Do we really have to go?" he whines. I just pull him out the door.

*POV OF ZEKE*

I look around the circle, and almost everybody is here. "Who are we missing?" I ask anxiously. "Four and Tris." answers Al. "Who knows what they could be doing." Christina mutters with a smirk. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. They don't. I go to the door and swing it open. "WOAH!" I yell. Chris was right, they were making out in front of my door! Tris blushes. That girl blushes a lot.

*POV OF TRIS*

I feel blood rush up to my cheeks, but soon it disappears. We walk into Zeke's apartment, with Fours arm around my waist. I scan the room. Chris, Will, Al, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah... Looks good. We sit knee to knee on the floor. "Me first!" Yells Zeke. We all laugh and he dramatically points at me. "Tris, truth or dare?" I look around and am about to say truth. But I'm DAUNTLESS now! "Dare." I reply confidently. Zeke smirks at me and stands up. Uh oh. I think. Chris flashes a grin at me, and Tobias squeezes my knee. Dare must have been the wrong choice.

*POV OF FOUR*

"Ok Tris," Zeke says, "I dare you to demonstrate what happened when I Opened the door." Zeke winks at me which makes me laugh a bit. I don't mind doing a replay, in fact, I'd enjoy it! But I'm not sure if Tris wants to. I think if we don't do the dare, people will think we were doing something worse than it was. Tris stands up and walks towards me. I grab her by the waist and she wraps her legs around me. I smoothly lift her up and hold her firmly by her butt. I hear some hollers and "GET A ROOM!"s as I tug at her shorts. Zeke claps and pulls us apart. "Will, truth or dare?" I say, out of breath. He laughs, then says "Truth." I think about it. "If you weren't dating Christina, who would you date?" Will looks over at Christina who just shrugs her shoulders. "Um Tris." he mumbles, avoiding eye contact with me. "WHAT?" yells Zeke. "I said Tris. I'd date Tris!" replies Will, still avoiding me. I glare at Will for a minute, then turn to Tris. "I'll get to him later." I whisper, then I kiss her and we go back to the game.


	3. Chapter 3

*POV OF TRIS*

Will looks around the room, thinking of who to target next. "Uriah!" he says, making Uri look up. "Candor or Dauntless?" he asks. "Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake!" Everybody stiffles a laugh, but just for a little while. Will thinks for a long time, enabling Four and I to kiss for a while. Will glances over at us before stating his dare and clears his throat. "Alright Uri, go to the Pit and declare your love for the first person you see. Then, try to convince them to play truth or dare with us." Uriah bravely stands up. "Sure thing Willy." he leaves Zeke's apartment and is followed by Zeke and Will. We all wait patiently, (this time without anyone making out) until the three guys return.

They all stumble in at once, dying of laughter, soon to be following by the one and only Eric. Uriah wiped away tears from his eyes as he went back to his place. Zeke rolled on the floor holding his sides as Will explained what happened. "Oh my god!" he said, "Uri went to the Pit, and sure enough Eric was standing there on a-" he pauses to laugh uncontrollably, then continues, "Eric was on a date! Uriah got down on one knee and everything and pretended that he was super upset that Eric was cheating on him, making the girl leave madly! Eric slapped Uriah and we dragged them both back here!" By the end of the summary everyone was laughing, well except Eric who was sitting beside Zeke, just being furious.

"OK!" says Uri as he finally stops laughing. "Uh Al, truth or dare?" he asks. "Uh dare." replies Al. Uriah strokes his imaginary beard making everyone laugh a bit. "C'mon! We ain't got all night!" exclaimed Zeke. "Yeah I know..." he drifts off. "Ok I got it. I dare YOU to play seven minutes in heaven with..." Uriah scans the room stopping at every female face to examine and think. Al sits there nervously and keeps his eyes down. "TRIS!" declares Uriah. Four bursts and isn't sure who to glare at, Uri or Al. Obviously Al won't actually say yes to the dare, unless he wants a broken face courtesy to Tobias. Will he?


	4. Chapter 4

*POV OF TRIS*

Al looks at Uriah shocked, who has a pleased look on his face. Finally, Al stands up and I can let out a sigh of relief. I turn to give a reassuring smile to Tobias, but instead of taking off his shirt, Al walks towards me. He puts his hand out to me, making Tobias stand up to hurt Al, but Will and Uriah already had him pressed to the ground. I look desperately at Four, then at Uriah, then at Al. I finally stand up and follow Al to the closet. When the door shuts, I can still faintly hear Tobias screaming. It makes me cringe everytime.

I then turn to Al, "What the hell was that all about?!" I rage. He looks at me apologetically, "I dunno." he replies. He stares at me and I glare back listening to Tobias yelling for me. "5 MINUTES LEFT!" calls Zeke. Al looks down at his toes, then back at me.

"I love you Beatrice Prior." He says all of a sudden.  
"WHAT THE-" I scream at the top of my lungs. I push past Al and storm out of the closet. I hear Al calling me and saying sorry, I see people watching me, I see my boyfriend raging from anger and yelling my name. I run to him. To Four. To Tobias Eaton. I jump into his arms which are no longer held down. We hug and he kisses me. "What did he do." he whispered to me. His face is red and he is glaring at the closet.

*POV OF ZEKE*

It feels wrong to talk, and there is a silence. I get a text and quickly check it. 'WTF JUST HAPPENED?!' It reads. The text is from Will. I look over at him and lightly shrug my shoulders. Uriah is in the closet checking on Al, and the rest of us don't know what to do. "I'm gonna go grab something to uh drink." Says Marlene, breaking the silence. She walks towards the kitchen followed by Lynn, Will, Uriah, myself and a very red Al. "Where is th-the bathroom?" Stutters Al. I point down the hallway and he nods and leaves the kitchen. "Should somebody go check on them?" Wonders Will, obviously talking about Four and Tris. I shake my head, "No, just leave them."

*POV OF FOUR*

Tris's small and fragile head rests against my chest. Every time that take a breath, her head goes up and down. I calm myself down. "Tris, can you tell me what happened?" She just sit there. "What are you going to do to him?" asks Tobias. I shake my head, and we go back to a silence. I kiss the top of her head and she exhales. "Why were you screaming?" she asks. "Because I love you Beatrice Prior." I pull her into a kiss, but she breaks away. "What's wrong?" I asked shakily. "Nothing Tobias... nothing. Just kiss me." Without taking a second to think, I kiss her and this time she kisses back.


	5. Chapter 5

*POV OF FOUR*

Zeke walks back in, followed by the rest of the people who were in the kitchen. "We should stop playing shouldn't we..." I start to nod, but Tris pipes up before I can do anything. "No! I'm fine Zeke. Let's just keep playing." Zeke looks surprised and glances at me. I just shrug and Tris gets off my lap. Everybody reforms the circle. I notice Al isn't in it though. Marlene notices me glancing around. "He went home." she tells me. I nod slightly and look over to Zeke. "Well it would've been Al's turn so..." Zeke grins, "Well then Tris can go." Tris looks up and smiles. One minute a go she was waterworks, and now she's all happy? Maybe because Al is gone... I hope that's what it is. I've got to give Al credit for leaving, he probably had an idea of what I'm going to do to him, so he fled. Tris looks around at the group. "Eric!" she says. Eric perks up, "Yeah?" he replies. "You know the question!" Tris says happily. "Um..." he seemed to be thinking hard about it. "Truth..." he mumbles. Tris doesn't take time to think of a question. "Kiss the person you are most attracted to on the LIPS." she says emphasizing the word lips. Eric turns red, but to make it worse Tris smirks when she says, "And the person has to be a guy." At that moment all the guys turn red! Luckily, I know Eric would never kiss me, even if his life depended on it.

I kiss Tris's cheek, "That's my girl." I whisper into her ear. She smiles and we press our foreheads to each other. "Hello!" Uriah calls, making us move apart from each other. Eric stands up and looks around nervously. I've never seen Eric like this, the last time he looked sort of like this, sort of embarrassed, was when I beat him in the rankings. When I got ranked 1st, and he was 2nd. I stutter a laugh and he glares at me. "Do I HAVE to?" he whines. Nobody bothers to tell him that you have the option to take a clothing article off. Instead, we all nod. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. Eric then walks up to ME and leans down and kisses me on the lips. I spit right away and rub my lips of frantically, screaming on the top of my lungs. Tris giggles and kisses me on the cheek. Everybody is sitting there with their jaws wide open. Eric is in the corner blushing. Everyone looks at Eric, then back at me. Zeke is holding in laughter when he says, "Um Eric it's your turn." Eric quickly looks around the room, avoiding me. "Uh Tris." Tris pops her head up at him. "Truth." he looks down at the floor when he says, "Uh... when did you and Four start liking each other?" I perk up. "Somebody's a bit nosy!" I say, making Eric red as a tomato.

Tris thinks. "Well I dunno about him but I really started liking him around when stage one of initiation finished." she glances at me for an answer. "I knew the second I met her. She was the first jumper and those beautiful eyes just took me in..." I drift off and look into her eyes. We kiss for a long time and I break away and whisper in her ear, "Welcome to Dauntless." Those were the first words I said to her. Tris picks Marlene. Marlene says dare. "I dare you to tell the first person you see in the hallway that you want to have babies with them." Everybody falls on the ground laughing and Tris gets a bunch of high fives. Tris and I followed Marlene into the hallway. OF COURSE the first person just had to be Al! We completely annoy him and rush by finding the next person. Tris and I hold in our laughter when we see it's Peter.

"Um I want to have babies with you." stutters out Marlene. Peter becomes wide eyed. "What the hell?" he yells. We drag him back into Zeke's apartment. "This was the victim." declares Tris. Peter is still confused and angry. Everybody takes a seat. Marlene looks over at me. "Four! Candor or Dauntless?" I think about it. "Dauntless." I reply. "Well, since we are in the baby making theme, I dare you to call Tris' brother and tell him that you got her pregnant." Everybody laughs and I pull out my phone. Tris dials in Caleb's number and it goes into voicemail. Marlene signals me to leave a message. "Uhm hi Caleb.. It's uh Four. I was just calling to tell you something. It's um I'll just tell you I guess. Well I kind of got Tris pregnant." I quickly hang up and everybody bursts out laughing. A minute later my phone rings. I pick it up. "WHAT THE FUCK FOUR IS THIS A JOKE!? YOU ARE ALREADY TOO OLD FOR HER, AND NOW YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?! YOU ASSHOLE! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW TO YOUR APARTMENT!" he hangs up before I can talk. "Good thing he has no idea where my apartment is..." I mutter. We all laugh and continue the game.


	6. Chapter 6

FOUR'S POV

A few turns passed and most people chose truth after what had happened with Al. Christina revealed she had a fear of moths which made everyone die of laughter. "Four! Pansycake or Dare?!" Uriah asked me excitedly. I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Zeke jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey Lauren." he said.

"Hi Zeke, somebody is here to see you. He said his name is Caleb."

That made me widen my eyes. "How the hell could he find us?! The kid doesn't even know who Zeke is!" Zeke came back to the circle and sat down as if nothing happened. "Caleb's on his way up." He said calmly. "WHAT?!" I said. I was almost going to get scared, but I remembered that I'm Four!

All of a sudden a lanky Erudite boy stormed into the room. He looked a lot like Tris. He was bigger than her, but I'm sure she could beat him in a fight. I almost laughed when I saw him. "Where's Four?" Caleb asked. He said my name like it was a horrible disease. I stood up in front of him, towering over him.

"Here." He immediately widened his eyes and sank down a bit, but that didn't stop him from screaming his lungs out at me.

"YOU GOT BEATRICE PREGNANT?! YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC ASSHOLE TO EVER WALK ON THIS PLANET!" He said with his face was steaming.

"Hello to you too.." I mumbled. Clearly he wasn't done yelling at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU ARE WAY TOO OLD FOR HER! YOU FRIGGIN IMPREGNATED A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD?! YOU BETTER BREAK UP!"

I just stood there staring at him with no emotion. "You can continue screaming at me, which will do no good. You could pick a fight, and leave with a black eye and broken nose, or you could just leave. Your choice."

He glared at me and raised his fist to punch me, but I grabbed his wrist with my hand. He struggled to get out of my grip. "Nice try Stiff." He glared at me harder as if his stare could burn me.

He was about to kick me when Tris interrupted, "Caleb! Stop! I'm not pregnant, okay? Unless you want to get killed, I'd leave or join us." Uriah nodded, "Yeah, we're playing truth or dare!" To my surprise, he shrugged and sat down- smartly, on the other side of the room beside Eric who has been the quietest one today... This is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

TRIS'S POV

I was surprised when Caleb decided to play Truth or Dare with us. I guess he's doing better at forgetting his Abnegation ways than I thought. "Okay, well since you just got here Caleb, you go next." Caleb squirmed on the floor.

"Dude, he doesn't know what to do! He's been a stiff forever-" Uriah went on. Caleb shook his head, "No it's okay." He looked to me. I guess I'm the easiest choice.

"Tris, truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Truth." Uriah smirked and fake coughed the word, "PANSYCAKE!" I just rolled my eyes and focused myself on Caleb.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? Like do you use.. You know... The thing so you won't ever get pregnant?" He turned red and everybody laughed. "Caleb I am NOT pregnant." I said between laughs. I kissed Tobias and when our lips broke apart I saw Caleb looking uncomfortable.. That just made me happier.

ZEKE'S POV

After all my years of hosting Truth or Dare parties, none have been this wacky. Now, I know you guys are like COME ON ZEKE, I'm a party animal, right? Well, sure. But this has had SO much drama. Maybe a bit much for my liking. It's the whole Four and Tris thing that sparked it. Maybe it's the new initiates.

To be honest though, after the whole Al thing I was ready to go to bed, but Tris was all like "Lets play!". Basically, the one and only ZEKE cannot party poop his own party. The last few turns had been a bit of a snoozer, everyone being- dare I say pansycakes. But then this skinny Erudite with glasses shows up at my door saying he's Tris' brother. I could barely hold in the laughter!

He came to beat up Four, which obviously wouldn't happen. Now, we have someone of another faction playing Truth or Dare with us! I got up to grab a beer from the kitchen. "Grab me one too Zeke?" Four said to me- half as an order, half as a question. I gave him a thumbs up and opened my mini fridge. I grabbed two cans and tossed one to Four. He opened it and took a chug.

FOUR'S POV

I really needed a beer. It's been a long night, and it seems like it wasn't going to get any better with Caleb here. I downed to can of beer in a minute flat and signalled Zeke for another one.. Ten minutes later we were both dead drunk.

TRIS'S POV

I was going to tell Tobias to stop drinking once he had his second but it was my turn. Soon enough he was drunk... Very very drunk. It was Uriah's turn next. "Tris! Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless!" I said excitedly He stroked his imaginary beard, "I dare you to convince drunk Four that Eric got you pregnant." My jaw dropped and most people stifled a laugh. Eric turned pale, "It's not MY dare!" Phew clearly was scared. I turned to Tobias and grabbed his hand, "Babe, I need to tell you something." He sexily half smirked at me, "What?" He slurred. "Eric got me pregnant." All of a sudden I saw the drunk Tobias leave him, and he went back to the Four I met on my first day of initiation.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He jumped to his feet and wasted no time. He punched Eric. One Tobias punch was able to completely knock out little Eric. Everyone was silent.


	8. Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! So, first of all, sorry if you thought this was another chapter :) As you can tell already, it's not! I decided to do this to (1) tell you a bit about myself (2) inform you with some updates on my story (3) provide some news! Let's get started!

ABOUT ME

My name is Mya, and I am a girl who is obsessed with Divergent ;) I love Divergent (TOBIAS!), The Mortal Instruments (JACE!), The Fault in our Stars (AUGUSTUS!) and pretty much anything else written by the fab John Green.

In my free time I play rep basketball, read, play soccer, read, hang with my friends, read, listen to music (MAROON 5, WE THE KINGS), read, and most of all watch YouTube 3 I am the ShayTards #1 fan :) ~ Shay, Colette, Gavin, Avia, Emmy, Brock, Daxton, Zeke, Malachi (RIP), GrandmaTard, GrandpaTard, Casey, Kayli, Brailee, Gage, Carlie, Steve, Cooper~

UPDATES

I've posted two chapters this week because I am sick and I've had tons of free time! I won't be posting any this weekend or probably the rest of the week due to my provincials (final rep basketball tourny of the year!) I REALLY want you guys to review more! I've gained quite a few followers and it would mean so much to me if you just posted a review. Post what you think I need to improve on, ideas for the next chapter, things you liked/disliked, tell me about YOU, and most off all- questions!

Please comment any questions about me you have and I will do a Q&A chapter :) I will answer ALL of your questions no matter how hard they are :) Thank you to all my readers...

Luv ya :*


	9. Chapter 8

FOURS POV It felt so incredibly good to punch Eric. Ever since I met him I've been longing to do that, and now I finally had a chance to, so I went for it. A few seconds after I knocked him out, I realized that he probably didn't actually get Tris pregnant since we were playing truth or dare. "IT WAS A DARE!" Everyone was screaming. I didn't care though. I didn't punch Eric because of the dare, I punched him for so many other reasons. I think Tris knew that too because she kept quiet. TRIS'S POV I didn't feel much sympathy when Tobias punched Eric. Actually, I felt none. I've hated Eric's guts since I saw him, and he hates mine. Somehow Tobias isn't drunk anymore, he just snapped out of it. Eric was still sprawled across the floor. Blood was streaming out of his nose and mouth and a large cut stretched down from under his eye to his chin. Nobody did anything about it though. We all just kind of sat there frozen watching Eric. Finally, Zeke stood up. "Someone help me bring him to the infirmirary." He wrapped one of Eric's arms around his neck and Uriah got up to take Eric's other side. The three of them stumbled out of the apartment and down to the nurse. Now, nobody knew what to say or do. No one even dared to say something to Tobias, or even to look at him in the eye. A huge pool of Eric's blood was in the middle of the room. "So, uh should we all leave or something?" Lynn said awkwardly. I just slightly nodded and everyone knew to get up and leave. I waited until everyone left, so it was just Tobias and I alone in the room. He didn't look at me, so I didn't either. Tobias just stared at the ground. "I'm not mad at you." I said calmly. He didn't reply, so I just kept talking. "I understand why you hit him. Plus you were still half-drunk." He finally spoke. "Let's just go home." I nodded and we went back to his apartment. A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going to be busy this weekend so I wanted to get one up :) 


End file.
